The Circumstances under which Jaune asked Pyrrha to the dance
by The Final Conduit
Summary: After simply telling her about his situation for the dance, Jaune felt a bit deflated as he tried to reflect on his life. But after being interrupted in this by a message sent to him by Ruby and Yang, he finds that a simple call is all it takes to cause something very eventful to happen. Implied but not explicit Arkos.


Jaune didn't realize what he would be getting himself into months later after that day.

Having just finished his training with his red-haired partner, he walked toward his team's dormroom, entering and sitting down on his bed, him being the only person inside of there at that moment, laying there with his left calf hanging off the side of the bed, putting his chest plate armor off to the side.

He smiled at the thought of the conversation that he had with Pyrrha just minutes before.

At the time, he had told her about Weiss and how she initially rejected his offer to take her to the dance.

Though she seemed like she could sympathize with him, it simply didn't make sense that she would feel such a way.

Especially with her looks, Pyrrha was probably the most liable girl he knew to have people lining up to try and ask her out to the dance.

But this was actually something that played a large factor in his attitude towards her.

When he first met her, he simply saw her as nothing more than another attractive girl, and he treated her as such, simply trying to go for his own attempt at being something of a lady killer (which more or less sucked as he thought about it).

After a very brief explanation from Weiss explaining exactly who she was, Jaune's attitude toward Pyrrha did change, though not dramatically, simply put in a less flirty type of way.

Even if his father had told him that all women ever looked for was confidence, Jaune was smart enough not to let that confidence turn to blind pride.

After fighting alongside Pyrrha, it became very evident just how different they were in terms of skill (though this should've been a given considering that he had never gone to combat school before going to Beacon).

It was one thing to be confident.

But if one couldn't even back up that confident attitude, they'd just turn out to be just some other arrogant jerk you could find in most places.

This being what his first intended impression of himself that he wanted Pyrrha to have, he naturally felt like he'd been an arrogant jerk anyways.

There was really no competition between the two of them back then.

Maybe that was why he reacted to her first offer to help him improve as a warrior the semester before then.

His only real reason for coming to Beacon at all was so that he could be a hero.

But what type of hero would have to rely on others to actually make a difference when their friends were staring possible death in the face right in front of him?

What worth was a hero who couldn't even help others by himself if need be?

That was what his mindset had been back then.

And if he had to be honest, that was his mindset even now.

When he really thought about it, all Jaune really had that drove him was his own pride.

Even if he hadn't gone to any type of combat school in his life before Beacon, Jaune had always had that type of problem.

Having always wanted to a warrior, he soon learned to use his sword and shield in combat, even if his grandfather had given it to him.

He trained himself all the time, doing this in the hope to be like his ancestors, and he gradually got stronger, to the point that even with his fake transcripts, Jaune was able to pass Beacon's physical entrance exams, though he had a feeling that he just barely got in anyways.

Having been able to get that far by his own abilities, he felt that he'd be fine just by doing everything by himself.

That was actually the real problem with him, Jaune realized then.

His pride was what got in his way when it came to accepting help, and as a result, he just subconsciously adopted the habit of either trying to fix his problems with his own hands, or just putting up his best effort at a tough front and trying to live out the problem until it went away.

However, this habit had proved to have some very bad consequences as a result.

Cardin blackmailing him because of Jaune acting on this habit was a prime example of this.

Speaking of him...

Jaune often wondered if Cardin ever listened in on them while they trained together.

The possibility was always there, since he assumed that was his room at first.

But then again, that was probably just a case of him having impeccable timing when it came to being at the right place, as he was sure the room he was in at that moment was a hallway.

Jaune sighed to himself.

He really could be a jerk sometimes, even for stupid reasons such as self-reliance...

He felt himself open his eyes at the sound of his scroll giving off a ringing noise, pulling it out of his pocket and answering the message.

_"Hey Jaune, make sure you're alone before you hear this message,"_ Ruby's voice spoke through the machine, _"Would you mind doing us a favor?" _The sound of someone, who Jaune was pretty certain was Yang, snickering in the background made him wonder if that was why Ruby took a pause in her message, _"Could... Could you ask Pyrrha to get her friend Oliveyer Closeoff for you? It'll help you to do whatever you like."_

Jaune stared at the machine for a moment.

What kind of name was "Oliveyer Closeoff"?

_"If she says no, keep asking her until she says yes." _Yang's voice piped in, _"And make sure that you keep asking, "Can you get Oliveyer Closeoff for me?" She's a smart girl, she should be able to figure out who you're talking about."_

The hint of laughter inside of her voice should've been the first sign that something was off about what they were telling him to do, once he thought back to it.

Jaune sat up as he listened to more of the message, _"Also, be polite, and try to add "Please" to the question if you have to ask one more time. And do us a favor and keep the camera open on your scroll and record her entire reaction to you saying that. Don't mention us in this message! Just do what we told you to do."_

Though people had often said he could dense sometimes, he had enough sense to know there had to be something suspicious involved if they wanted him to ask someone else something originally from their mouths.

This was especially so considering Yang was asking him to do this too.

She was upfront about pretty much everything, and if she wanted to ask someone anything, she seemed like the type to ask the question herself.

But there was always the chance of him overthinking it...

Maybe it would be easier to get the favor done since it was him.

After all, if anyone had to say who the closest person to her was, they'd most likely say him.

But still...

"Oliveyer Closeoff?" Jaune asked to himself.

Who the heck would name their child "Oliveyer"?

_"If she tells you to stop asking at one point, then just try to hug her and say, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you with Oliveyer Closeoff." Do all of that." _And as though she'd almost forgotten something, _"Oh! And make sure to say Oliveyer's full name every time you ask. You never know, she might be more willing to do the favor if you ask her like that. Tell us if it happens if she says yes afterwards."_

If what happened?

Jaune was asking himself this in his mind as he stared at the scroll in his hand, the message closing itself, symbolizing that the message had ended.

Did they want him to take a picture of Pyrrha standing next to this Oliveyer guy?

He didn't understand...

It seemed that it was at that moment that Pyrrha chose to walk in, her giving a small smile to Jaune, but sitting down quietly, her look rather sad.

He blinked at that.

Was there something wrong...?

"Hey.. Pyrrha?"

"Yes Jaune?"

The look she had was severely different from what he was used to, her usually much more cheerful than what her tone might suggest at the moment.

It made him feel sad strangely enough.

Regardless, he did as he was instructed, lifting his scroll and opening his camera setting on it, aiming it at her while making a video recording.

"Would you mind getting Oliveyer Closeoff for me?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened in deep surprise at this question, "What?"

"Could you get Oliveyer Closeoff for me?" Jaune repeated.

She turned away from him, "No, I'm sorry but... no."

"Why not Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

This guy was most likely just some friend of hers right?

So why would she be reacting in that way...?

"It's too embarassing to do that. Especially if you have your camera on me."

Jaune looked in surprise at this, and he moved the camera so that it wasn't pointed at her, walking to her side, sitting down next to her and, though he felt a bit uncomfortable at this show of affection, wrapped an arm around her and hugged her to him, "I'm sorry Pyrrha, I just..."

Should he keep following what Yang and Ruby had told him to do...?

"... I just... wanted to see you with Oliveyer Closeoff..."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, then looked up at him, her cheeks much redder than usual.

Then she looked away, sighing softly.

"Alright." Pyrrha said, getting up from her bed, looking back at him, "I'll do it. Come with me. Just... promise that you won't tell anyone about this..."

"That's fine with me." Jaune got up as well, picking up his scroll.

She seemed so flustered in comparison to usual.

Was it possible that Oliveyer was a guy that she liked?

"Are you going to take that with us?" Pyrrha was looking at Jaune's scroll.

He lifted it up, "I'm just going to take a picture, is that alright?"

Her face grew even redder at this, and she stayed silent again for a moment, then nodded, "That's fine..."

He raised an unseen eyebrow at her.

Wow, she must've really liked this guy...

She walked out of the door, leaving it ajar, Jaune following her out of the room.

The duo walked with a heavy silence between them, Pyrrha walking rather quickly, her seeming to look around several times.

Jaune felt himself be a bit bemused at this side of her.

It was very rare for Pyrrha not to be seen with her typical air of indestructable poise.

So this was what effect Oliveyer had on her...

They left the dorm room and walked across the campus, it being very silent even then.

Though there was a curfew at Beacon, when Pyrrha spoke again at long last, she said to say that they had both forgotten some of their stuff in their lockers should they get caught.

Despite this wording, they didn't really find any people, namely teachers, who could actually do something like that.

That was at least until they reached the ampitheater, which was actually a place students would fight each other in, just reaching there in time to stop the custodian at Beacon from locking the doors to it.

It was then that Pyrrha finally put her excuse to use.

"Wait," Pyrrha ran up to him and got his attention, "I'm sorry, but me and my friend forgot some of our supplies inside of our lockers. Is it alright if we go inside to get them?"

The custodian looked annoyed, but he shrugged, "Take the exit in the back of the stage to get out." He instructed, unlocking the door and holding it to let them in, Pyrrha and Jaune thanking him, the door closing behind them with a click.

They trekked along towards the stage, and Pyrrha looked at Jaune, "If you want to take a picture, then come into the girls locker rooms."

Jaune's eyes widened, "Why there?"

"I can't do what you want if it's out in the open like this. You can only see me the way you want to if it's in there. It's the only place I feel comfortable enough in."

Without waiting for his answer, Pyrrha walked away to the girls' locker rooms, leaving Jaune to his thoughts.

So he could only see Oliveyer Closeoff with Pyrrha inside the girls locker room?

Was Oliveyer possibly a girl...?

At this thought, Jaune felt surprise.

Pyrrha was so smitten by him, only for him to actually turn out to be a girl...?

So she was on that side of the fence...

Oh well, Jaune sighed to himself, it seemed that even if they were in the same league and he put the moves on her, she'd probably reject him anyways.

At least he felt better now that he knew that he never had a chance to begin with.

He was really learning about both himself and Pyrrha tonight...

It seemed to take several moments before Jaune heard Pyrrha calling out to him, and he walked towards the girls locker rooms, seeing Pyrrha poking her head around the corner, before she disappeared, Jaune walking behind her, getting his camera ready.

After walking a short while, Jaune called out to her, "Pyrrha? Where are you?"

"I... I'm over here Jaune!" She responded, Jaune following the sound of her voice.

He passed by several rows of lockers but stopped at one aisle that had a set of lockers that were open in a vertical way, him noticing the ponytail of red hair sticking out of the edge of the locker door.

"Pyrrah?" Jaune asked uncertainly.

"I'm here Jaune..." She said more quietly than before, poking her head around one of the locker doors, holding one with her hand, Jaune noticing that it was without her gloves.

"Why are you hiding behind the locker doors like that?"

"I'm still not completely comfortable with this..."

"So you hide behind locker doors?" Jaune walked towards her, trying not to laugh at the strange logic that Pyrrha seemed to have.

Pyrrha's hand tensed around the locker door that hid her completely from view, then hid behind the lockers again, "If you do take a picture... don't ever show it to anyone."

"I promise Pyrrha." Jaune said, reaching her hiding place and looking around it and at her, "But I'm sure that there's nothing for you to..."

He visibly froze up at the sight that greeted him, him trailing off.

Before him was Pyrrha.

Pyrrha Nikos, his teammate and possibly his best friend.

And she was standing in front of him, her being completely naked.

"P..." Jaune's eyes widened as he regained the ability to move, "Pyrrha, why are you...?"

"This is what you wanted isn't it Jaune?" She had been looking away from him at first, but as she looked back up at him, her face grew very red, "You said you wanted to see me with all of my clothes off..."

"I didn't...!"

It was at that second that Jaune realized what had happened.

Oliveyer Closeoff...

Ol - ive - yer - Close - off...

It said out loud it almost sounded just like...!

"Jaune... I..."

Oh God... Oh God...!

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry I..."

"What?"

"I... I didn't want to see you naked I..."

Jaune hastily explained the circumstances to Pyrrha, all the while trying to look away from her.

When he finally finished explaining, Pyrrha's eyes went wide as plates, her face even redder in embarassment, her running to Jaune and hugging him closely to her.

"P-Pyrrha, why are you hugging me?!"

"I don't want you to see my like this Jaune..."

Jaune threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling, trying to block out the feeling of her breasts pressing into his chest, an attempt that was shattered within milliseconds of it being formed.

"Why did you even do this to begin with?" Jaune asked.

"I... I thought that you might've liked me..."

Jaune stared down at her head, "Why did you think that?"

"Because you told me out of the blue you wanted to see me naked!" She gave a small cry of discomfort.

"That was a misunderstanding, I didn't mean for something like this to happen!"

Pyrrha looked up at him, "How am I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know." He said honestly.

Pyrrha looked dejectedly at him then, then sighed softly, "Close your eyes Jaune."

"They're closed." He said after complying to her order.

He felt Pyrrha's body peel off of him, her wheeling him around, pushing him away in the way that a person who was leading a blind person might try to help them take necessary steps forward.

After she turned him to the right after a few moments of this and pushed him for a few more steps, Pyrrha's hands came off of his back, and a few seconds of waiting after that, she said, "You can open your eyes now Jaune."

He did, but instead of looking at her from around the corner, he leaned back against the aisle wall, waiting for Pyrrha, who came a few moments after that, her now fully clothed in her usual battle themed attire.

Their eyes met, only for Jaune to look away, him not being very comfortable after that little scene they had.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what Jaune?"

"For... well... that."

Pyrrha was still somewhat flushed, holding a hand over her chest, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"But still..." Jaune sighed, "Well... you are pretty attractive, but this was just plain awkward..."

Pyrrha didn't respond, simply walking to the wall opposite him and leaning against it, hands folded behind her back.

"Well, even if you thought I liked you in that way, why would you be willing to do that type of thing?"

He just had to ask.

Nothing to his knowledge could help him to realize the reason why Pyrrha would do something like this.

She stared at him, green eyes somewhat sad.

"It's nothing. You needn't worry about that."

"If it was really nothing, then you wouldn't have done something like this." Jaune pointed out to her, "I just can't understand why you go so far, especially for someone like me."

It was then that Pyrrha sighed.

"What?"

"Stop putting yourself down like that." Pyrrha responded to his question.

"I'm not putting myself down it's just..."

Even as he tried to deny it, Pyrrha insisted, "Yes you do. You keep acting as though I'm better than you."

"Well... you kind of are." Jaune said bluntly.

"How am I better than you?"

"You can beat an entire team by yourself, you can do well on tests and seem like you're not trying, you can excel at pretty much every sport..."

"That doesn't make me any better than you Jaune."

His look made it clear that he still felt that way despite her words.

"Fine," She sighed again, "It's fine if you think that way, just please don't treat me that way."

"...How do you want me to treat you then?"

"Treat me like you did when we first met."

"Back then?" Pyrrha looked up at Jaune's question.

"Yes, back then."

"How exactly do I treat you differently from back then?"

"You treated me like I wasn't some celebrity, just some other girl you were talking to."

"Why would you want someone as weak as me to treat you like that?"

"Because, to be frank, I'm getting tired of all the recognition everyone gives me." Jaune stared at her, Pyrrha continuing, "Having one person who isn't just interested in me because of my fighting record would be a bit better to have."

"So you just want me to treat you like I would any regular girl?" Jaune repeated her words for clarification, to which Pyrrha nodded.

Alright then, that changed some things...

He walked up to her, leaning against the wall with her right next to him, "That's fine." Jaune finally answered to her wish.

"Thank you..." Pyrrha said to him quietly.

The two sank into a silence, neither speaking for what seemed to be a long time.

Then, soon breaking through the silence, Jaune clasped his hands together, intertwining his fingers, "So Pyrrha," She looked at him at the sound of her name, Jaune moving in front of her, "Can I ask you something?"

* * *

The day afterwards, Yang and Ruby found Jaune when they saw him running up to them, Yang being the first to speak, "Hey there Jauney-boy, what's up?"

"Just the message you guys sent me yesterday." He went right out with it, his expression anything but joyful.

"What about the message?"

"Well thanks to you two..."

Yang, after realizing what he meant, burst out laughing, "Oh my God, you actually did it?"

"Yeah. But I guess I should be thanking you too."

"Thanking us?" Ruby looked in curiosity at her friend, "Why should you be thanking us?"

"Well, after doing what you two told me to do, things..." Jaune rubbed his head at the image in his memory of his teammate's naked body as it flashed through his mind, "... happened, and now it looks like I got a date to the dance."

"That's great Jaune!" Ruby said supportively.

"What things happened between you two Jaune?" Yang gave a knowing smirk.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that Yang." Jaune's smile was somewhat unnerving as he said that, "Just know that you should be careful about what you do with the little present I left on your bed."

He walked away with that.

The siblings stared after him in a weird way, then looked at each other, before Yang ran back to the dorm room, it being close as they'd just walked out of it.

As she went, Yang stopped at her team's room, seeing the door already slightly ajar, grasping the door handle and pushing it open, instinctively looking at her bed.

However, before she caught sight of what she was looking for, a bucket slammed down on her head, a white liquid splattering all over her, covering her uniform in it.

Frozen into shock by this development, Yang slowly pulled the bucket off of her head, seeing a new girl's uniform set neatly folded up for her, a note being very visible on it.

Walking up to it, Yang breathed, trying to hold in her anger at the fact that her hair was messed up now, picking up the note and reading it to herself.

It only had 3 words to it.

_Vengeance is sweet. :)_

She crushed the note in her hand.

So Jaune wanted to battle huh?

Oh she'd sure show him who was the best pranker!

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if this was OOC or not, but if it is, please forgive me.**

**I just wanted to write this as it was an idea for me to have Yang telling Ruby to prank people, but since it made no sense as a story, I just left it at that until this idea came up.**


End file.
